


Music in My Head

by boysenberryfella



Series: What Song is This? [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysenberryfella/pseuds/boysenberryfella
Summary: Starting at the age of 6, as long as your soulmate was at least 6 as well, you would hear whatever music they heard. Whether it was your soulmate singing, or just a song on the radio. No matter what, you would hear it. Shane's mother didn't want him to find his soulmate. Ryan's family taught Ryan all about his soulmate and always encouraged him. What happens when they're one of the only few people on the bus together?





	Music in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work to this fandom, so I would love constructive criticism! 
> 
> Takes place mainly in high school, but does give some background when they are young.

Shane Madej was 7 years old when he first heard music. He was at the park with his little sister and mom, but found that the music wasn't coming from anywhere near him. It was a small hum, a simple little tune. Shane found it a rather nice noise, but he didn't understand were it was coming from. The ten year old walked up to his mom, "Mom? I hear noise. Like, a hum. It's weird."

The boy's mother hadn't payed much mind to him, just replying shortly with, "It happens to everyone. Go push your sister on the swings."

Rather than questioning his mother further and getting in trouble, Shane just did as told. But all the while, he wondered about what the noise was. He decided to ask his teacher, Ms. Harp, about it. 

 

Ryan Bergara was 6 years old when he first heard music. He was at his grandparents' house, and noticed that the music he was hearing was not coming from anywhere around him. The small boy went up to his mom and dad, and asked, "Why is there music in my head? It's not in the house."

His parents both glanced at each other, and smiled widely down at him. The 6 year old was lifted in the air by his father, causing him to laugh wildly. 

"My son, that is your soulmate! They must be playing music!"

And while Ryan didn't fully understand what that meant at the time, he just laughed along and let his family be happy for him. He'd just ask Jake later, probably. 

 

Shane Madej was 16 years old and had music banned from his room and his phone. His mother, for whatever reason, seemed to absolutely hate Shane, and anything that had to do with his soulmate. His mother also, for some different reason, seemed to want the very best for Shane's little sister, and her soulmate. So,the 11 year old got to do basically whatever she wanted. 

Shane had to walk to school, or get a ride from the bus if he was early enough, and he had to make his own money through odd-jobs, But he wasn't complaining. He had grown up like that, and that was his normal. He didn't like most things normal though. The most normal part of him was his routine. 

The 16 year old had interests in things like space, weird history, and mystery books. He liked to draw what he thought planets would look like if they were all much closer, he like to learn the weirdest and most unnecessary pieces of history, and he liked to read about mysteries. He was a sophomore in high school. There wasn't much to like. 

But the thing Shane hated most about his high school was the fact that everyone was constantly talking about how "I heard him listening to Hamilton!" or "She has been listening to this song for like, ever. When will it end?"

Of course, Shane was absolutely able to hear music almost all the time. His soulmate seemed to like musicals and indie music most of the time, and said soulmate would begin to sing on occasion. Shane had learned to love it. The soulmate of his was an amazing singer, and while it seemed as though he hated all music, this was the only way he could truly listen. 

Shane was just glad that his soulmate was a male. He had figured himself out very soon after he turned 14, and found that he preferred men over women. That was some small, odd thing about him, he supposed, that no one else knew about him. 

 

It wasn’t like Shane had many people to tell, though. Most people at his school tended to avoid a 6-foot-tall man, though, so he found himself fairly lonely so far throughout his three years in high school thus far. 

 

 

Ryan Bergara had grown up with confidence that he would meet his soulmate, and they would be happy together. He had never doubted his voice, and sometimes he would sing a specific song just to see if his soulmate would ever sing back. Said person never did. But, Ryan never let this get him down. 

 

Ryan's routine was fairly basic. He would wake up, turn on a playlist of wake-up songs, get ready for school, walk out the door with a kiss on the cheek from his mother, change the playlist, and walk to the bus stop. Ryan was fairly normal. He liked music (as almost everyone else did), theatre, and just about anything that had to do with the supernatural. Ryan was a normal person, with slightly odd interests, who was getting through his sophomore year of high school. 

 

Sara, his best friend, had been talking non-stop (he makes a mental note to listen to that later) about how she finally found her soulmate and "he literally made me playlists Ryan oh my god," "he sings, Ryan. And he's like, actually good." 

 

Ryan tells Sara that he's happy for her, and he truly is, but he almost envies her. He'd been waiting 9 years to meet his soulmate, which, okay, isn't that long, but his family is building it up to be so amazing and he just wants to meet the person already (he's bisexual. 50% chance of guy or girl.). Ryan wishes to at least hear his soulmate's voice, to know if they're a he or she, and to know what they truly sound like. 

 

The 15 year old wants to be like all of his other classmates, finding at least something out about his soulmate. He wishes that more than anything. 

 

Shane Madej was on his way home, hearing Non-Stop playing in his head, and figured that his soulmate must be in a Hamilton mood. Silently, he got onto the bus that would take him home. He had a specific system that he usually stuck to with the after school bus. Not in the back. As he had learned very quickly in his freshman year, the back of the bus was where all of the "cool kids" sat. If you weren't one of them, you could expect your self esteem to practically disappear by the end of the bus ride. But, Shane found that sitting in the very front of the bus made you a nerd who was bound to be picked on either way by the back of the bus. So, the sophomore decided that seat #13, the very middle seat, was the perfect seat. He could play some little game on his phone, or do his homework without being teased or having people over his shoulder watching. It was perfect. 

 

 

Ryan Bergara, on the opposite hand, was still clueless about where to sit on the bus. But, it had just so happened that the entire back of the bus was full, (but he also actively stayed away from the front of the bus) so he was forced to sit in seat #11, right in front of Shane. Ryan didn't really mind Shane. They didn't associate with each other, but Ryan was fairly sure they had at least 2 or 3 classes together. 

 

The bus was halfway through it's course, and 3/4 of the bus had already emptied out. Ryan had been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack, and had just put it on Helpless. Shane had been working on chemistry homework, and had noticed Ryan sitting right in front of him. He looked over at Ryan's phone, seeing him having just put on Helpless, and decided Ryan wasn't to busy to be bothered by Shane. 

 

"Hey, Ryan, super sorry to bug ya, but did you get number 7 on the chem homework? I've been going over it forever, and can't seem to understand it."

 

Ryan had paused his music, (Shane noticed that the song playing in his head had stopped as well. Weird.) and turned to look at Shane. 

 

"Yeah, sure," he had replied, and then went to take out his binder. After a few silent, very awkward, seconds, Ryan took out the paper with the homework and showed it to Shane.

 

After copying it down, Shane smiled at Ryan and said, "Thanks."

 

Shane had an internal debate with himself while copying the answer down. Ryan's music must be playing in Shane's head. That meant that Ryan was Shane's soulmate. Right?

 

Right before Ryan could press play on his music, Shane tapped his shoulder again. 

 

"So sorry to bother you again. Now, this is going to sound weird, so you can totally just say no. But, would you put on, let's say, Satisfied? From Hamilton?"

 

Ryan gave Shane a weird look, but nodded hesitantly after a moment, "Sure. Can I ask why?"

 

"Nope."

 

With that, Ryan looked down at his phone and turned the song on, going to hand Shane an earbud. When Shane put a hand up to signal no, Ryan gave Shane another weird look. 

 

"Dude, why did you ask me to put it on then?"

 

"Ryan, I can hear the song already."

 

"What? How? That's like, impossible."

 

Shane gave Ryan a small shrug and a smile, waiting for it to click in Ryan's mind. 

 

"Wait a second! Does that mean what I think it means?!"

 

Shane nodded. "I would hope so, to be honest."

 

Ryan smiled widely at Shane, and moved to sit next to him rather than in front of him. They both put their things away in their backpacks, and Ryan hugged Shane as soon as he finished. 

 

Shane had only smiled, hugging back, "Hello, soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to try and continue with this work, make it into a series maybe. Let me know in the comments if I should!


End file.
